Ella no eres tú
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque Hinata era dulce, tierna, sensible. Pero ella no era Sakura y por eso, él no podía amarla. Drable.


**¡Buon giorno! **¿Cómo andan, mis vidas? Espero que muy bien. Yo no, estoy completamente furiosa con Masashi Kishimoto y dudo ser la única.

Yo era **NaruSaku**, osea, apoyaba la pareja de **Naruto** y **Sakura**. El manga terminó en **NaruHina**, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que en verdad me molesta es el hecho de que Kishimoto no explicó nada acerca de cómo, de un momento a otro, **Naruto** olvidó a **Sakura** y se casó con la **Hyuga**.

**Sakura**, como un perro faldero, se quedó con el asesino **Sasuke**, a quien, por cierto, se le perdonó todo sin siquiera preguntarle por qué.

Los **kages**, pintados, cómo no. **Kishimoto**, verdaderamente, se cagó en sus personajes y en los seguidores del manga. Un peor final no podría haberse inventado, ciertamente, no volvería a leer algo de este mangaka.

Pero bueno, dejando las quejas de lado, les traigo un drabble inspirado en el horroroso final del manga. Es **NaruSaku**, aunque en verdad la pareja es **NaruHina**... ¿No me explico? No, la verdad que no. Simplemente, espero que lo disfruten.

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales, las cuales están en mi perfil. Allí me descargo, escribo estupideces y les comento cositas a mis amados lectores.

Sin más preámbulo, ¡a las formalidades!

**Summary**: Porque Hinata era bonita, tierna, dulce. Pero ella jamás sería Sakura y por eso no podía amarla.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares no son míos, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** (por desgracia, yo hubiera cuidado mejor a mis personajes). No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Dedicatoria**: A todos los seguidores del manga, sea cual sea su predilección en lo que respecta a parejas. Yo creo que todos, más allá de las parejas, deberíamos estar enojados. Incluso los **NaruHina**, ¿Por qué? porque no nos explicó cómo la dulce **Hinata** lo terminó enamorando, tampoco por qué se perdona a **Sasuke** así como así. Cómo **Sakura** olvidó todo lo que Sasuke le hizo. Por qué los **Kages** no hacen nada... Por qué personajes tan buenos como ser** Kakashi o Gaara** quedan en segundo plano...

En fin, mil cosas... Al final, el manga debería haberse llamado "**Sasuke**"... Pero bueno, basta. Los amo y disfruten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ella no eres tú.<strong>

**By:** _Belencitah._

Observó dormir a la chica a su lado, con la boca entreabierta y un rostro de completa serenidad. Hinata estaba apoyada en su pecho, tocando con su mano derecha el pecho del joven, casi su corazón, el cual latía desenfrenadamente aunque no por ella.

No, porque Hinata no era la chica que siempre soñó y le dolía pensar aquello, por supuesto que le dolía. La Hyuga era su esposa y Naruto la amaba, claro que sí, pero Hinata jamás sería Sakura.

Porque el cabello de su esposa era azul eléctrico, un hermoso color similar al mar nocturno en su máxima expresión; era largo, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Y sí, era un cabello bonito, pero Naruto prefería los colores más claros, como el rosa, por ejemplo, y el cabello más corto, más fácil de manejar, más simple y sin tantas vueltas.

Y los ojos de Hinata eran transparentes, hermosamente transparentes y carecía completamente de pupila. Los ojos de la chica eran verdaderamente exóticos y, para muchos, serían los ojos más hermosos, pero no para él. Porque Naruto era simple y prefería la simpleza. Prefería algo más humano, algo más cálido, por ejemplo, unos dulces ojos verdes y, por favor, con pupila. Porque mirar a los ojos a su Hyuga era doloroso, era antinatural, no se le hacía algo bonito, muy por el contrario, mirar a Sakura a los ojos era perderse en ellos completa y tontamente.

Naruto suspiró en la cama, logrando que su esposa emitiera un gemido, aunque no se despertó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Uzumaki, para seguir durmiendo. Pero él siguió observándola y lo que veía no le agradaba. Porque Hinata tenía un cuerpo espectacular, proporcionado, típico reloj de arena. Una bonita cintura y senos grandes, lo que cualquier hombre deseaba, cualquiera menos él.

Naruto prefería una chica pequeña, armoniosa, con un bonito y pequeño cuerpito. Un cuerpo que pareciera frágil por fuera, escondiendo así la leona que habitaba dentro.

Porque el rubio prefería algo más pequeño, algo que se amoldase a sus manos. Pechos, ni muy pequeños, ni muy grandes, exactamente los que su rosada amiga poseía.

Y la personalidad de su esposa… ¡Cómo olvidar aquello! Entre todos los defectos que podía encontrarle, su personalidad era el mayor.

Porque Hinata era dulce, demasiado dulce, demasiado acaramelada, tanto que el chico estaba seguro de morir de diabetes en un tiempo no muy lejano. Porque era tímida en demasía y tenía muy poca autoconfianza. Jamás discutía con él, al parecer, para la chica, lo que Naruto decía era ley y debía cumplirlo. Y al joven eso le fastidiaba, porque él deseaba una esposa, no una sumisa.

En cambio, Sakura, su hermosa Sakura, era fuerte, independiente. No temía decir lo que realmente pensaba incluso al mismísimo Hokage –que, de hecho, era él-. No temía discutirle, golpearlo cuando lo merecía. Confiaba en sí misma ciegamente pero, a su vez, sabía aceptar cuando se equivocaba, cuando no tenía la razón.

La personalidad de la Haruno era avasallante y así le gustaba a Naruto. Porque cuando Sakura entraba a una habitación, todos volteaban a verla, se hacía notar sin emitir sonido alguno, simplemente sus pasos, era su fuerte pisada –metafóricamente hablando-.

Porque ella no se conformó, y no lo haría jamás, con ser la esposa de Uchiha. No, ella estudió, se capacitó, se esforzó y hoy día era la mejor médico Ninja de la Aldea De La Hoja –y Naruto sospechaba que del resto de las aldeas, también-. Porque ella seguía aceptando misiones a pesar de no necesitar el dinero y a pesar de los reproches de su esposo. No como Hinata, quien decidió dedicar su vida pura y exclusivamente a él, olvidando la suya propia.

Naruto se giró en la cama hasta poder observar la espalda de su esposa. Inhaló fuertemente el aroma de la chica. Olía exquisito, era un olor suave, casi imperceptible, pero muy dulce.

Pero él prefería el aroma a cerezos, fuerte, que abarcase toda la habitación, algo así como el perfume de Sakura.

El chico no lo soportó más. Se levantó de la cama con suma delicadeza, esperando no despertar a la Hyuga, y caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina de su hogar. Observó el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana y él, nuevamente, no podía dormir.

Porque era difícil dormir con Hinata como si fueran un matrimonio feliz, fingiendo para que ella no notase nada extraño.

Pero lo cierto era que Naruto no amaba realmente a su esposa, la quería, sí, tenían una vida juntos, pero Hinata jamás podría ser Sakura.

Y le dolía, porque quisiera ser el hombre que la Hyuga necesitaba, pero no podía, porque ella no era la mujer que él mismo requería.

—Ella no eres tú —susurró al viento, esperando que Hinata no escuchase nada. Se sirvió Sake y lo bebió con impaciencia, sus noches desde hacía años eran así… Beber para olvidar su presente y revivir su pasado, aquél en el que la rosada lo era todo para él.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>orto pero conciso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo estoy realmente enojada con este final, pero bueno... ¿Por qué dejar de escribir de ellos?

Recuerden, nuevamente, que pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales y, por qué no, dejarme un review de aliento, para quejarse, para agradecer... En fin, con lo que hayan sentido al leer esto.

Los quiero mucho, chicos.

**Bel~**

**Edito para aclarar algunos temas con respecto a los reviews: **

Bueno, quería contestarles parte por parte porque veo que los reviews son dos polos opuestos. Los que están totalmente de acuerdo conmigo y los que me fusilarían de tener oportunidad.

Primero: "**El fic es deprimente**": Bueno, en respuesta a eso te digo que sí, quizá es un poco deprimente, pero la vida no es color de rosa. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser perfecto? Tampoco dije que Naruto sea infeliz, y si lo es, él mismo se encargará de resolver sus problemas como lo hizo de pequeño. Nadie murió, no es un fic trágico, por amor a Dios, y en tanto haya vida, también hay posibilidad de cambio. ¿Sus vidas son perfectas? Seguro que no, por ende, la de Uzumaki tampoco tiene por qué serla. No existe la perfección, amores, además es un fic, Kishimoto ya habló y el canon es color de rosa, ¿no les basta eso que, además, tienen que verlo color de rosa en un fic? No me parece. Además yo escribo de lo que se me cante, mientras no moleste a los demás. Bien dijeron que desengaños amorosos hay por doquier y sí, es verdad, pero no todos lo superan así como así.

Segundo: "**Naruto maduró**": Sí, obvio, en mi historia también, simplemente sigue enamorado de Sakura. Pero, como dije, es mi fic, en la realidad él terminó feliz y comiendo florecitas todos los días, ¿por qué se preocupan? Soy sólo una ficker, mi fanfic no afecta el canon de ninguna manera.

Tercero: "**Masashi Kishimoto cuidó a sus personajes**": Bueno, yo discrepo pero, como digo, es mi opinión y yo no soy Dios, mi palabra es simplemente eso, mi palabra. Para mí lo más molesto fue lo que sucedió con Sakura. Tanto crecimiento, tanta autosuperación ¿para qué? volvió arrastrada a los pies de una persona que intentó matarla más de cuatro veces y que jamás la amó, jamás la cuidó. Eso de tener "problemas mentales por su infancia" tampoco justifica para que Sasuke haya hecho lo que hizo.

Cuarto: "Difamar y odiar a Masashi Kishimoto": A ver, tengan en cuenta que en ese momento hablé desde la bronca pero, de todas formas, sigo opinando lo mismo. Para mí no cuidó a sus personajes, pero es mí opinión y si alguien adora con locura a Kishimoto, dudo que la opinión de una boluda con el pelo rosa vaya a hacerles cambiar de parecer. Repito hasta el cansancio: ES MI OPINIÓN y de nadie más, no intento convencerlos de que dejen de leerlo ni mucho menos. Y, si tan equivocada estoy, no habría tantas personas de acuerdo por la red.

Quinto y último: "**Por qué escribo de Naruto si _(supuestamente)_ odio a Kishimoto y su manga**": Bueno, por supuesto que no odio el manga, fue bonito mientras duró aunque sigo sosteniendo que el final fue horrible (para mí, por cristo, **para mí**). Pero Naruto me enseñó muchísimas cosas y siempre le voy a estar agradecida (cuando supere la bronca, claro). ¡Por Dios, que hasta me tatué por Naruto! tengo derecho a usar a sus personajes. Lo mismo hago con crepúsculo, los libros, sinceramente, me parecen horribles, pero ví personajes secundarios con buen potencial (llámese Alice, Jasper, Vulturis...) y por eso los uso en mis fics a pesar del disgusto que me generó leer los libros (especialmente Amanecer).

Así que, este es el resumen a sus hermosas quejas. Valoro que lo hayan escrito con respeto y sin insultos, por eso contesto así, de la manera más diplomática que encontré. Y quiero clarar que, pese a los dos reviews negativos que recibí, mi forma de pensar no cambió, quizá no me exprese de manera correcta y lamento eso, pero sigo sosteniendo absolutamente todo lo que dije.

Gracias por sus mensajitos, tanto buenos como malos, los quiero mucho (aunque quieran crucificarme XD).

¡Besos!


End file.
